They Were One Again
by Rachel Tang
Summary: First it was Robert. Then Maryse. Jace, then Clary. Isabelle, then Simon. What about the last of the Lightwoods?


First it was Robert. Then Maryse. Jace, then Clary. Isabelle, then Simon. What about the last of the Lightwoods?

It has been days. Weeks. Months, since Alec Lightwood died.

Shadowhunters died young, and Alec was no exception. The demon poison had traveled too quickly and stopped his heart even before Magnus could stop it.

Alec was the love of Magnus' life, and he would give anything to be with Alec. Needless to say, he has tried everything. He downed bottles of pills, only to wake up purging and emptying the contents of his stomach. He had slit his wrists in hopes of dying due to blood loss, only for the cuts to seal back up with the blood flow reversing back into his body. Warlocks were immortal.

Magnus was about to perform an act that would surely kill him, when Catarina walked in. In the nick of time.

Since then, she has been trying her best to heal Magnus. Oh, but whoever can heal a broken heart? For the past months, Catarina has been trying to get Magnus into dating again. This only resulted in Magnus mindlessly hooking up and using many people. He has been reckless since the death of Alec.

Then he returns to his loft drunk from another hookup and fell to the floor with his bottle, laughing. That was the last straw for Catarina.

" This is enough, Magnus. You've been hooking up with your dates sloppily, not even bothering to get to know them. I know that you've recently lost the love of your life and that it has taken a huge toll on you, but you need to move on," [C]

Magnus stopped laughing.

He looked up at Catarina, suddenly sober, with a look so piercing that Catarina looked as if she had been slapped in the face. Tears glistened in his eyes as he slowly stood up.

" How, can you expect me to move on? Catarina, he was the love of my life! I've lived through centuries and I still remember things that have happened a century ago! HOW," Magnus' voice was rising, " DO YOU EXPECT ME TO MOVE ON?'' Magnus screamed, with tears rolling off his cheeks, as he threw the empty bottle to the ground, shattering it to pieces. It was a visual representation of his heart. The glass fragments had flown all over and some had lodged themselves in Magnus' feet. The ground beneath him was tainted red. This time, it didn't flow back. Magnus fell to the ground, tears falling into the pool of blood. His shoulders shook as he buried his head in his knees.

Catarina stood rooted to the ground. It hurt her, that her best friend was in pain. Slowly, she walked over to Magnus, as she took an envelope out of her nursing uniform pocket. She placed a hand on Magnus's arm and said "Alec gave this to me before he-" Magnus looked up at the mention of his lover's name. Tears still streaked his face. His hand received the letter and he slowly took it out of the envelope to read, without any further questioning.

It read,

 _Dear Catarina,_ _I've written this letter quite a few times but I can't get it right somehow. Here goes. I will die someday, that's a fact. Unfortunately, it is also a fact that Magnus won't be. I know he is going to hurt, like hell (literally), and spend his days, without me, lazing around and hooking up mindlessly. Give him some time. If that does not work, pass him this letter. I know that you will be the one to stick with him through thick and thin, through rain or shine. And that is why I've enclosed this particular message to you in this letter. Don't ever let him be alone._ _Yours faithfully._

Alec Lightwood

Magnus' heart tightened at the request of his lover. He clutched the letter in his hand and heaved.

He stops, and mumbled "I won't be" , and looked up at Catarina. Catarina realised that both of them were soaked in a pool of blood. She looked up at Magnus who was as pale as a ghost. He gave her a smile.

" Magnus… why, hasn't the bleeding stopped…" she asked, slighty horrified.

With a tears streaking down his face, he smiled a blissful smile and said " I'm mortal now."

He caught a glimpse of Catarina's mortified expression before bolting up, slightly staggering and locked himself in his bedroom, leaving bloody footprints behind him. He had The Book of The White opened on his bed while he started chanting. Though he was mortal, he still required a specific kind of blade to….. kill himself.

" MAGNUS, OPEN UP" Catarina screamed as she pounded her fists on the door of Magnus' bedroom frantically. To no avail, she magiced a bunch of keys and wasted no time and tried to jam the keys into the keyhole, praying that one of them would unlock the door. Soon.

The chanting was complete and a dull-looking, golden blade was now in Magnus' hand. There was no going back. Once the knife goes through his layer of skin, the contents of the blade would spill into his bloodstream and shut down his organs.

He held the blade up. The lock turned.

He brought the blade high up and aimed it at his heart. The knob turned.

He plunged the blade down, right through his now mortal heart. The door opened.

They were one again.


End file.
